


Alex is a mystery…

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: Fans want to know what he is like in bed.Timid? Boring? Wild? Kinky? Gay or straight? Or somewhere in between?And another burning question is who exactly is he sleeping with?  Now, let’s look at couple of possible scenarios
Kudos: 4





	Alex is a mystery…

Alex is so beautiful….  
He is a masterpiece!  
A work of art.  
His neck is strong and big and his shoulders broad and rounded just right  
His facial expression is all, smug , confident, charming , and sexy.  
He likes to be photographed from below. He likes to be looked up to.  
Alex is a mystery…  
Fans want to know what he is like in bed.  
Timid? Boring? Wild? Kinky? Gay or straight? Or somewhere in between?  
And another burning question is who exactly is he sleeping with?   
Is it Noel? (gotta be!)... is it Rupert? Is it some random stripper from the night club? Is it a groupie ? Or a secret girlfriend / best friend? A make up artist ? a tour manager?...  
Who is this person and what do they look like? And what exactly are they doing in bed with Alex?

All of these thoughts keep some of us restless at night…  
Now, let’s look at couple of possible scenarios: 

Alex and a stripper: 

Afterparty at one of Eis gigs, someone invited strippers, they are into Alex, and Alex is into them… especially one in particular.  
She dances in front of him , in a dim light, and he sips his whiskey, doing manspread and following her with his eyes…  
Not blinking, the fire is slowly burning…  
She undresses and dances away, and Alex has finished his whiskey, fixated on the girl…  
She winks and beacons him backstage and he follows, with a big grin.  
An empty glass left on the counter by the dance floor…

Alex and a make up artist/loyal friend : 

She is always in the shadow, always behind the scenes, blended into the background.  
She is there for him , it is her job. Cheap hotels, constantly on the road, tour buses , rough schedules, on the move, erratic pay.  
Up at 3 in the morning , in bed by midnight the next day.  
Endless coffees, black circles under the eyes, messy ponytail…  
Tube scarf all year round, and sunglasses over the eyes, a standard look.

She’s been with the band for 15 years… and with Alex forever.  
She is an important part of the show, the preparations for the gig, deadlines and artistic decisions, constant studying of marketing and what’s trending.  
It is a hard work.  
And we’re running out of coffee…  
“78, 000 followers! Hey Alex, get me a golden latte please. Let’s celebrate”

Alex and Noel : 

Yes, we all have been dreaming about this scenario and wished this was closer to the truth.  
They are like yin and yang. They are like black and white. Like water and a flame, like ice and fire… like push and pull…  
They have been together for many years. They are still together. No matter what.  
They’re kindred spirits and best partners.  
They’re hot… for each other. And they get drunk sometimes. They like to think this is just nothing, like a game, that it means nothing… that they can stop it any day. But they wouldn’t. they know, this is stronger than it appears. And they are addicted to each other. Just like without music they can’t imagine their lives, neither can they imagine living without each other…

Alex and a groupie : 

Groupies follow him around… infiltrate with the insiders to find out what hotel the band will stay at and what restaurant they will go to.  
It costs a lot, it is not cheap to be a zealous groupie , a fan whose obsession goes beyond pure admiration of the persona or their music, groupie is hungry for more and never gives up…  
It is costly to follow the footsteps of your idol when they are on tour.  
You work hard and save for the trip…  
You spend money on VIP passes and backstage meet and greet packages… You try to get a job in the industry or make friends with someone “useful” who will help you way in.

But once you’re in, you dazzle.  
The energy grows and your personality shines. Anything at stake to get Alex’s attention. This is the reason for being, the meaning of your life.  
And you do anything to make it happen.

And you live in a dream every time you see the band, your everything revolves around them and their schedule.  
You’re breathing their air…   
You risk everything, you gamble… but when you win – it is the most unforgettable experience, it is like you’ve been born again. And Alex is worth it.

Alex and Rupert: 

Alex gets bored easily…  
He doesn’t stick with the same people for too long, he might have business with them but he constantly in search for the new emotions and sensations. He looks around.  
And there comes Rupert. A cute new face, fresh personality, lots to conquer, lots to flirt. It is all the game for Alex, he likes to stay busy. He likes to “go for the gold”.  
It is his nature.  
So he courts Rupert, making sure everyone in the band knows that he is Alex’s game, and no one should interfere.  
The cutie is too playful and too creative to say no. He is into it. and both benefit in their own way…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is not very structured, I was just having an inspiration and thoughts were all over the place… I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
